pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
聯合又被打臉，有網友翻出原文美國根本沒
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2513 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-13 21:51:39 看板 Gossiping作者 iamsiusa1 (王奕凱) 標題 爆卦 聯合又被打臉，有網友翻出原文美國根本沒 時間 Wed Jul 13 16:59:48 2016 有網友翻出Nownews報導新聞的原文，指出美國根本沒說要台灣別亂，以下是爆掛內容：但本文作者卻搞錯媒體，Nownews不是聯合家族的一份子，以上作修正 連結在此：https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=10154492165068968&id=59543 讓大家看看聯合重工有多低級，喜歡用亂下標的方式來鬼扯 第一：這個人是誰？他是白宮副國安「顧問」（Deputy National Security Advisor for S 第二：發言場合是？美國-東協商會（US-ASEAN Business Council）座談，會後針對仲裁案 第三：他有說不要亂來？鬼扯！他發言的全文是說，他並不清楚記者所詢問的台灣行動所指 重點在於，此仲裁讓此處各國皆只有漁權沒有主權，所以主張南海航行自由化。所以，聯合 很可恥。 很可恥。 很可恥。 未滿20字 一行文 退文 有沒有聯合報有要刻意一再要誤導台灣人對美國認知關係的卦？ ----- Sent from JPTT on my Asus ASUS_Z00AD. -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 49.214.148.208 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1468400391.A.96E.html → Firstshadow: (づ′・ω・）づ ━☆ﾟ 抄ㄌ?1F 07/13 17:00 → blackone979: 聯合重工意外嗎2F 07/13 17:00 → ZO20: shame shame3F 07/13 17:00 推 chivalry70: 製造業4F 07/13 17:00 → withsirius: https://goo.gl/elYF5U 又臭又長的，幫你縮啦5F 07/13 17:00 推 johnny9667: XDD6F 07/13 17:00 推 zipizza: (づ′・ω・）づ重工不意外7F 07/13 17:00 推 war3: 統媒不意外啊8F 07/13 17:00 推 GoOdGaMe: 跟某在野黨一樣可恥9F 07/13 17:01 → youngscott: 自由不也是 報紙顏色不同罷了10F 07/13 17:01 推 chiang512: 重工品質11F 07/13 17:01 → budalearning: 所以KMT是想離間台灣跟美國關係12F 07/13 17:01 推 shadeel: 垃圾又在作亂了 XDDDDDDDDD13F 07/13 17:02 → ash9911911: 製造業不意外14F 07/13 17:02 推 kipi91718: 聯合重工15F 07/13 17:02 推 calvin999tw: 重工穩定輸出16F 07/13 17:02 推 Riya520: 重工還敢亂翻阿, 上次被葛來儀電還學不乖17F 07/13 17:02 推 frankie30432: 支那狗報 沒看到八卦最近很多支那狗配合中共在吠?18F 07/13 17:03 推 urdie: 幫推19F 07/13 17:03 推 gh34163: 其實是孬拗死，不過差不多啦20F 07/13 17:03 推 daniel3551: 不意外21F 07/13 17:03 推 bruce2248: 聯合重工=陰森新聞=TV8522F 07/13 17:03 推 e1q3z9c7: 聯合又在亂23F 07/13 17:03 噓 cherokee2006: 似乎差不多，DPPer崩潰了嗎？24F 07/13 17:03 → frankie30432: 昨天仲裁一初開始帶反美仇日風向 笑死人25F 07/13 17:03 → bemyself: 聯合是比較好的報紙了 這種會被當做學自由的事少做啊26F 07/13 17:04 推 u831208: 推！27F 07/13 17:04 → dieorrun: 聯合是比較好的報紙 我笑到美丁美鐺XDDDDD28F 07/13 17:05 推 MONMONGA: 資深9.2 bemyself認證聯合是好報紙囉 呵呵29F 07/13 17:05 → AllenHuang: bemyself = KernelChen30F 07/13 17:05 → bemyself: 雖然就這篇來說 只是翻譯者的口氣和看法而已就是了。31F 07/13 17:05 噓 zombieguy: 舔中媒體，不意外32F 07/13 17:06 推 Abalamindo: bemyself真的以為大家都不認識你33F 07/13 17:06 推 teddy72: 統媒不意外34F 07/13 17:06 推 cynric717: 推35F 07/13 17:06 → saiulbb: 聯合報就是這樣啊 完全不知道自己的責任 哈? 責任?36F 07/13 17:06 推 BingLing: 聯合報根本就小說業37F 07/13 17:06 推 shinywang: 昨天就一堆人帶仇美仇日的風向38F 07/13 17:06 → bemyself: 你會笑可以理解 因為你只看得懂自由吧。39F 07/13 17:06 推 x284yk6cjo5: 重工業不意外40F 07/13 17:06 推 msj2287: 又是舔共製造業41F 07/13 17:06 推 ue28: 聯合報本來就常幹這種事了，聯合不ey42F 07/13 17:07 推 rayonwu: 聯合重工不意外 造假新聞急先鋒43F 07/13 17:07 → dieorrun: 這挑釁也太拙劣了 練練再來吧lol44F 07/13 17:07 噓 lostguy: 垃圾廢物低能下三濫死9.2，滾回去中狗北京吸霾害啦幹45F 07/13 17:07 推 vinousred: 聯合報這種狗屎報紙 拿去包狗屎還侮辱狗屎 順便侮辱狗46F 07/13 17:07 噓 jack0216: 垃圾47F 07/13 17:07 推 cms6384: 記者看不懂英文 可能用谷歌翻譯來寫新聞48F 07/13 17:07 噓 EatMe37: K宣部49F 07/13 17:08 噓 bob120400: 藍綠媒體都是垃圾啊50F 07/13 17:08 → bemyself: 說不過別人就轉移焦點 果然是覺醒青年。51F 07/13 17:08 → k1400: 罵又不會痛52F 07/13 17:08 推 direxiv: 哈哈 結果還是一堆被民族主義煽動的 跟對岸九成像53F 07/13 17:08 推 newnoob: 聯合報一堆垃圾 就沒辦法治一治嗎 幹54F 07/13 17:08 → c4peR: 看看那串文下面帶風向的常見ID ...55F 07/13 17:09 推 judasprist: 聯合以為台灣人和中國人一樣好煽動56F 07/13 17:09 推 dogmax: 重工不EY57F 07/13 17:09 → koreawargod: 不ey....加油添醋唯恐天下不亂............58F 07/13 17:09 推 Hymtarle: 聯合重工真是夠了59F 07/13 17:09 推 Pet: 9.2的專長就是臉不紅氣不喘的說謊 XD60F 07/13 17:09 推 alen3568184: 差不多你媽 黨工別秀下線了61F 07/13 17:10 推 stevenkane: KMT還沒倒，同志仍需努力62F 07/13 17:10 推 ikachann: 支那才別來亂耶 講一堆屁話 還不是不敢打 小孬種63F 07/13 17:10 推 modulation: 聯合 XD64F 07/13 17:10 推 rainf: Hahaha 新覺青也不過如此嘛65F 07/13 17:10 → direxiv: 照現在的狀況來看是真的蠻好煽動的66F 07/13 17:10 推 Allen0315: 推這篇[[User:航海小子|航海小子]（留言）所以聯合重工又要發表道歉聲明了嗎?67F 07/13 17:10 推 indium111: 製造業不意外68F 07/13 17:10 推 Myfun: 9.2%的閱讀率！69F 07/13 17:10 推 bruce2248: 聯合跟陰森帶風向的技巧比忠屎高明很多 沒在關心政治的 → bruce2248: 都會以為它很中立71F 07/13 17:10 推 Rayearth2037: 推72F 07/13 17:11 推 Areso: 中國人就是亂源73F 07/13 17:11 推 higameboy: 聯合得一分74F 07/13 17:11 → modulation: 有沒有新聞都要查證真實性的八卦？乾脆去寫小說好了！75F 07/13 17:11 推 bakaka: 腦補垃圾報阿~ 之前也捏造美國學者支持92共識，結果被告!76F 07/13 17:12 → modulation: 聯合小說社 品質有保證77F 07/13 17:12 推 mecca: 製造業78F 07/13 17:12 推 ArthurCurry: 9.2報紙 哈哈79F 07/13 17:12 推 ienari: 重工80F 07/13 17:12 推 jetalpha: 高調81F 07/13 17:12 推 wwwqoo: 垃圾媒體帶風向82F 07/13 17:13 → onstar: 媒體改革什麼時候要開始??83F 07/13 17:15 → b10012013: XDD84F 07/13 17:15 推 Sousake: 支那聯合報不意外 滯台支那不除光 台灣永遠不會好85F 07/13 17:15 推 shelizi: 垃圾86F 07/13 17:15 → onstar: 台灣最需要改革的就是「媒體」，什麼時候媒體改革？？87F 07/13 17:15 推 rainf: 舊覺青發現被騙群起悲憤，新覺青大聲喊讚88F 07/13 17:15 推 caesar95: 聯合重工~89F 07/13 17:15 推 wayne121212: 聯合重工不意外90F 07/13 17:16 推 euniceang: 有可能是英文不好...正所謂小時候不讀書...91F 07/13 17:16 噓 brad001: 根本製造問題 亂報導 第四權氾濫了92F 07/13 17:17 推 acadpp: 繼續打臉下去，黨工要去跳南海了93F 07/13 17:17 推 Daniel1994: 聯合XDD94F 07/13 17:17 推 Wii: 自己的新聞自己報XDDD95F 07/13 17:17 推 FantasyArc: 聯合報不意外啊 KMT報96F 07/13 17:17 推 Wall62: 聯合重工不意外97F 07/13 17:17 推 powerdream: 製造業不意外98F 07/13 17:17 推 osarain: 爆99F 07/13 17:18 推 vincent0911x: 高調100F 07/13 17:18 推 a2603: ....87101F 07/13 17:18 推 OoJudyoO: 聯合很多次了102F 07/13 17:18 推 saionepiece: 哈103F 07/13 17:18 推 whitezealman: 聯合重工 全世界都知道104F 07/13 17:19 推 Matsuyama: XD105F 07/13 17:19 推 wateryou: 聯合重工不意外106F 07/13 17:19 → iamsiusa1: 哪裡差不多，原文根本沒指名台灣，甚至連不要亂三個字107F 07/13 17:19 推 j68345517: 呃…108F 07/13 17:19 → iamsiusa1: 都沒出現過。109F 07/13 17:19 → Matsuyama: 聯合重工的記者就是無恥110F 07/13 17:19 推 mdkn35: 聯合重工還能當翻譯捏111F 07/13 17:19 → greedypeople: 安定的聯合重工112F 07/13 17:20 推 w40217: 垃圾聯合113F 07/13 17:20 推 Cassander: ？114F 07/13 17:20 推 HNO3: 加油添醋帶風向，是比較好的媒體，真的是開了眼界了115F 07/13 17:20 推 theoneneo:116F 07/13 17:20 推 gh34163: FB暴卦分類請使用ＦＢ117F 07/13 17:20 推 windangellin: 聯合垃圾重工118F 07/13 17:21 噓 Bschord: 最近前科→ 發言被扭曲美智庫學者揚言告聯合報 2015.09 → Bschord: " 該報以「葛來儀：下任台灣總統須接受九二共識」為題.."120F 07/13 17:22 推 Cecicly: 垃圾重工 但好多人看聯合報哦…121F 07/13 17:22 推 koxinga: 垃圾報造謠122F 07/13 17:22 推 modulation: 記者素質堪憂！123F 07/13 17:23 推 chocopie: 垃圾鮑的員工都吃垃圾鮑？124F 07/13 17:23 推 lovejamwu: 聯合又不怕被打臉..125F 07/13 17:23 推 jack8759: 垃圾重工126F 07/13 17:24 推 schooldance: 現在的媒體...127F 07/13 17:24 推 edward811022: 無恥聯合報128F 07/13 17:25 推 isalin: 幫高調129F 07/13 17:25 推 modulation: 他應該歸類為小說類 XD130F 07/13 17:25 推 legendrl: 統媒就是為了被統，什麼鬼話都能說131F 07/13 17:25 推 grandwar: 我說過聯合在某些方面是比中時還討厭的媒體了XD132F 07/13 17:26 推 UniversalGod: 噁心阿幹133F 07/13 17:26 推 michelle144: %%%%%%%%134F 07/13 17:26 推 b10012013: %%%%135F 07/13 17:26 推 Miralles: 推136F 07/13 17:26 → grandwar: 如果說中時是左冷禪，聯合就是岳不群啦137F 07/13 17:26 推 DON3000: 哈哈哈哈138F 07/13 17:27 推 s595857: 不意外139F 07/13 17:27 推 u9161031: 推140F 07/13 17:27 推 tokyoto: 新聞製造業141F 07/13 17:27 推 Arad: 作假媒體倒一倒啦142F 07/13 17:27 推 leron: 聯合重工就是專門製造新聞，只有9.2會相信他們寫的東西143F 07/13 17:28 推 Yijhen0525: 藍媒不意外144F 07/13 17:28 推 KingKingCold: 超噁心的145F 07/13 17:28 → otld: 就製造業啊146F 07/13 17:29 → newgpx: 垃圾記者仗著沒法律可以限制牠們亂寫 胡編亂掰 薪水照領147F 07/13 17:29 推 SeTeVen: 聯合重工全部死光光，幹148F 07/13 17:29 推 traipse: 科科 還好現在有網路149F 07/13 17:30 推 shi0520: 不意外啊 想要挑起台灣反美情緒 進而親中150F 07/13 17:30 → ims531: 掀開真面目151F 07/13 17:30 → SeTeVen: 不是可恥，是無恥。152F 07/13 17:30 → efs92e01: 現在的媒體沒有一家認真的查找真實來源，行車記錄器新聞153F 07/13 17:30 推 Forfun1168: 請繼續保持正義感，勿忘初衷154F 07/13 17:31 → efs92e01: 化155F 07/13 17:31 噓 tuna0214: 又是重工156F 07/13 17:31 推 bruce2248: 仇日被抓包 反美也被抓包 9.2還有新招嗎?157F 07/13 17:31 推 victoryman: PUSH158F 07/13 17:31 推 Bschord: 聯合重工業隆重呈現 百煉成鋼的記者魂：造假新聞159F 07/13 17:31 推 bj45566: 聯合重工不ey www160F 07/13 17:31 推 thereisno: 無恥161F 07/13 17:32 → littlehost: 跟民報一樣162F 07/13 17:32 推 MrNext: 聯合重工 配合中共打壓 蔡英文? 有夠偏頗惡劣163F 07/13 17:32 推 wsx26997785: > 前面那些文章噓文的快來看!!164F 07/13 17:32 推 tuutu: 推165F 07/13 17:32 推 dinel7821967: 偏偏大家又只看標題就開始在腦內寫作文166F 07/13 17:33 推 germing: 中共党媒一天不造謠就一天身體癢167F 07/13 17:34 推 vinousred: 聯合報舔馬英九屁眼 馬英九舔中國屁眼 食物鏈概念168F 07/13 17:34 推 coober: 聯合製造業 不意外169F 07/13 17:34 推 wsx26997785: 這種斷章取義的媒體 真的無法可管嗎? 跟造謠一樣170F 07/13 17:34 推 iceman198410: 聯合科科171F 07/13 17:35 → metcc80211: 幹你娘重工，捏造新聞真是一流172F 07/13 17:35 推 ji394su33000: 聯合可恥173F 07/13 17:35 推 eupa1973: 推174F 07/13 17:35 噓 Norther: 綠蛆更可恥。175F 07/13 17:35 噓 serval623: 381萬人代替美國AIT發言！狂176F 07/13 17:35 噓 seagina: 最後段你們都不能動武可是大米果可以架槍炮喔177F 07/13 17:35 推 miro79914: 推178F 07/13 17:35 推 ambitious: 正常運作阿 怎麼了179F 07/13 17:35 推 jyekid: 這就是為什麼我看到聯合報說甚麼都無動於衷的原因Y180F 07/13 17:35 推 cerwvk: 夠打臉. 很久沒看新聞了.181F 07/13 17:36 推 qooisgood: 果真蛇鼠一窩182F 07/13 17:36 推 ian90911:183F 07/13 17:37 推 KingKingCold: 仇日被抓包 反美也被抓包 9.2還有新招嗎?184F 07/13 17:38 推 wisey: 不ey 剛還想說奇怪185F 07/13 17:38 推 tony121010: 聯合早爛掉了186F 07/13 17:38 推 usaku: 拜託政府立法 國外報導必須明確引用消息來源187F 07/13 17:39 推 cul287: 聯合重工 ㄏ188F 07/13 17:39 推 cheniuan: 垃圾媒體189F 07/13 17:39 推 hclstarkid: 造謠謊騙跟垃圾美兩樣190F 07/13 17:40 推 ichichen: 製造業!191F 07/13 17:41 推 reitina:192F 07/13 17:41 推 MXZR: 果然垃圾193F 07/13 17:41 推 marimbagou: 高調 中資霉體194F 07/13 17:42 推 omegajoker: 推195F 07/13 17:43 推 Sousake: 滯台支那不除光 台灣永遠不會好196F 07/13 17:44 推 AngelMAyCry: 幹亂寫新聞該立法懲罰197F 07/13 17:44 噓 CCBaxter: 但還是無法否認美國阿爸本質上是鬼父的事實198F 07/13 17:44 推 j2squared: 下賤媒體還一堆鄉民被帶風向199F 07/13 17:44 推 lovefanfantu: 推！！！200F 07/13 17:44 推 r431603816hm: 聯合=假201F 07/13 17:45 推 bahano: 這種媒體不用嚴懲嗎？202F 07/13 17:47 推 john0909: 哈哈重工哈哈203F 07/13 17:47 推 tcp:204F 07/13 17:48 推 AirSpiral: 社會需要良知205F 07/13 17:48 推 doyouself: 不意外206F 07/13 17:48 推 UniversalGod: 噁心喔幹207F 07/13 17:49 推 whface: 只有製造業沒有新聞業!208F 07/13 17:49 推 zzguineapig: 台灣霉體真的是毒瘤209F 07/13 17:50 推 hamubochen: 推210F 07/13 17:50 推 Demenz: 不意外211F 07/13 17:50 推 leon7777: 重工丟臉喔212F 07/13 17:50 推 alyce36: 高調213F 07/13 17:51 推 yudofu: 所以說聯合的假新聞還在其他po文被當成美國的絕妙好棋？哈 → yudofu: 哈215F 07/13 17:51 推 hipringles: 這種媒體還一堆人在轉發216F 07/13 17:52 推 minaminojill: 媒體亂源217F 07/13 17:53 推 kids1991: 推218F 07/13 17:53 推 Absioute: 垃圾媒體不意外阿 上次葛萊儀事件還學不到教訓219F 07/13 17:55 推 MxRRxR: 拿去墊泡麵都嫌髒220F 07/13 17:56 推 jaywall: 聯合重工正常發揮，假的，網友幻想文推爆XD。221F 07/13 17:56 推 ppp11248: 垃圾中工222F 07/13 17:57 推 cbr0627: 垃圾媒體，拒看223F 07/13 17:58 推 SeTeVen: 好啦好啦美國很爛啦，爽了吧帶風向狗224F 07/13 17:58 推 yyoo4791: 上一篇還一堆人在自慰 超噁 點進去都臭味 可悲225F 07/13 17:59 推 tgrfd: 製造業呵呵226F 07/13 17:59 推 kalaggpon: 這媒體這種水準不意外啊227F 07/13 18:01 推 bab7171: 感謝闢謠228F 07/13 18:02 推 xfirex: 垃圾支那蛀台統霉 全體不得好死 絕子又絕孫229F 07/13 18:02 推 ZhungHao: 正常能量釋放230F 07/13 18:02 噓 m6vujo3: 紅明顯，請問有人知道這篇的預覽圖是那一部漫畫嗎？231F 07/13 18:03 噓 changrabbit: 哈哈哈哈 要不要看看前面那些硬舔美蒂的人的嘴臉 也 → changrabbit: 很可恥啊 一樣好笑233F 07/13 18:06 推 spt21ccc: 製造業234F 07/13 18:07 推 zxc246812: 這部我好像看過...男主跟只穿著一條內褲死不隨便抓件褲 → zxc246812: 子來穿的可愛短髮女高中生236F 07/13 18:07 → toshbio: 前面有一篇舔美腦補的 快笑死237F 07/13 18:08 推 ANCEE: 高調238F 07/13 18:08 推 athlon8250: 這到底能不能告他們誤導民眾，散發不實報導239F 07/13 18:08 推 Moratti: 黨工426瘋狂帶風向240F 07/13 18:08 → MBubble: 製造業不意外241F 07/13 18:09 → isalin: 報導是假的 但上一篇以不同角度思考國際議題還是值得鼓勵242F 07/13 18:10 噓 china5566: 白癡才看聯合報243F 07/13 18:10 → defendant: 聯合智障244F 07/13 18:11 推 chinafree: 女支245F 07/13 18:11 → xxio: 支那馬前卒,唯恐台灣不亂的聯合種公246F 07/13 18:15 推 bof:247F 07/13 18:16 推 tomstrike: 圖在哪啊..248F 07/13 18:16 推 phoenixzero: 借轉政黑249F 07/13 18:17 ※ phoenixzero:轉錄至看板 HatePolitics 07/13 18:17 推 wwvvkai: 聯合重工不意外250F 07/13 18:17 → Urakaze: 看到預覽圖才點進來居然沒有QQ251F 07/13 18:17 推 ucieric: 重工製造252F 07/13 18:17 推 tonyhom: 先喊崩潰就贏了!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!253F 07/13 18:18 推 constancy23: 這樣亂報不犯法嗎 真是.....254F 07/13 18:18 推 ipadpro2: 聯合就藍藍路啊，新聞製造，唯恐天下不亂？意外嗎255F 07/13 18:18 → loveyoucheng: 人家製造業啊256F 07/13 18:19 推 sinshun: 你第一天認識台灣霉體嗎257F 07/13 18:19 推 m6vujo3: 我還是不太懂為啥預覽圖會是一張推問跟內文完全沒有出現258F 07/13 18:20 推 jieen0604: 不意外259F 07/13 18:20 → m6vujo3: 過的圖片260F 07/13 18:20 推 sh8882: 聯合重工意外嗎261F 07/13 18:20 → inokuma: 台灣人超easyyyy262F 07/13 18:20 推 frankgggg: 我爸30年前就說報紙要反過來看，有沒有30年後還不能翻263F 07/13 18:20 推 louisp: 聯合暗黑264F 07/13 18:20 → frankgggg: 回來的八卦？265F 07/13 18:21 推 HappyboyEric: 推266F 07/13 18:24 噓 Homedoni: 廢物媒體267F 07/13 18:25 推 Areso: 中國人哭哭268F 07/13 18:25 推 andyssfresh: 製造業…269F 07/13 18:25 推 gkkcast: 預覽圖的圖嘞?270F 07/13 18:25 推 knight77: 那種垃圾統媒還有人在關心喔271F 07/13 18:26 → fk47826: 聯合重工和旺旺中屎根本台灣毒瘤啊272F 07/13 18:27 推 elderwang: 聯合爛透了273F 07/13 18:27 推 fabien12: 你不知很多公家機關學校員工是聯合報的忠實讀者啊！274F 07/13 18:29 推 jaeomes: 又是假的喔… 真的可以去死一死275F 07/13 18:29 推 yisdl: 統派垃圾就是要製造仇美跟仇日的情緒啊 跟中國立場一致276F 07/13 18:32 推 virgonelson: 重工是什麼意思啊？？？？？277F 07/13 18:32 → rainbow321: 就新聞製造業啊278F 07/13 18:32 推 tabulator: 沒水準的記者279F 07/13 18:32 推 sbtiagr: 呵呵呵呵笑聯合不意外280F 07/13 18:32 → yisdl: 這些都是聯合報主管下的標題 都帶有政治目的的281F 07/13 18:32 推 boykid: 一定要推282F 07/13 18:34 推 m6vujo3: 重工應該是製造業的意思吧，代表新聞是用製造出來的而不 → m6vujo3: 是根據事實284F 07/13 18:34 推 cga423: 高調285F 07/13 18:36 → yisdl: 一堆呆子被聯合報傻傻帶風向狂噓美國XD286F 07/13 18:36 推 hyghmax1202: 製造業287F 07/13 18:37 推 glad850: 重工是製造業啊，有很意外嗎？明天狗報系列沒有抄才意外288F 07/13 18:37 推 fallen1: 聯合支那走狗報289F 07/13 18:37 推 imhideji: 下三濫290F 07/13 18:38 推 ImMACACO: 高調291F 07/13 18:42 推 twin19890606: 聯合的新聞本來就跟旺報一樣 不採信292F 07/13 18:44 推 kenny770322: 聯合重工要嘛英文很爛，要嘛就是故意誤導293F 07/13 18:44 推 pistons0604: 聯合製作 品質保證294F 07/13 18:45 噓 p49309074: 第一天看聯合喔？295F 07/13 18:46 推 zonaubade: 噓聯合重工，讓自己步入中時後塵，變成毫無公信力的媒 → zonaubade: 體297F 07/13 18:46 噓 aoc3: 真奇怪你的連結也不是原文憑什麼說他翻譯的又是對的298F 07/13 18:47 推 wow999: 新聞製造業 不意外299F 07/13 18:48 推 makki: 不直翻反而是用另一種意思替代，聯合好像不少次這樣了…300F 07/13 18:49 噓 bbaad: 為何媒體這樣亂報都沒有罰則？301F 07/13 18:49 推 mikazeray: 統媒水準 不意外302F 07/13 18:52 噓 qwe987: 預覽圖咧幹303F 07/13 18:52 推 chenhunk: 果然是u質報紙304F 07/13 18:53 推 Sakurahira: 聯合出來道歉啦305F 07/13 18:54 → silentence: 一堆沒穿褲子的 好險這次有拔草306F 07/13 18:54 → bemyself: 每次上來打臉蠢吱 打到它們都記得我了307F 07/13 18:55 噓 Cies96035: 預覽圖308F 07/13 18:55 → bemyself: 被打臉無法反駁 所以不面對問題而針對ID...可憐。309F 07/13 18:56 推 DJZwei: 哈哈哈UCCU310F 07/13 18:57 推 dnkofe: 整頓媒體吧311F 07/13 18:59 推 leov72: 製造業，不意外312F 07/13 18:59 → duck78803139: 沒辦法啊！ 重工養一群X能兒編新聞，隨便一個幼稚園313F 07/13 18:59 推 Z55T: 重工品質，以卵擊石314F 07/13 18:59 → duck78803139: 都能屌打重工的智X315F 07/13 18:59 推 sjory: 聯合 低能水準 不意外316F 07/13 19:00 推 miraism: 寫新聞像在寫小說 製造業不EY317F 07/13 19:01 推 drump: 聯合就恬不知恥了，還會在乎你打臉？跟黨工、9.2有87%像318F 07/13 19:01 推 jason0829: 我爸就偏愛買垃圾報319F 07/13 19:01 推 wsx12358: 推320F 07/13 19:01 推 yohan0219: 不意外321F 07/13 19:10 推 torukumato: 應該立法管管這種胡亂報導的垃圾媒體 罰給他死322F 07/13 19:10 推 anendfox: 哈哈打臉哈哈323F 07/13 19:10 推 amaranth5566: 製造業咩324F 07/13 19:12 → lesnaree2: Nownews不是東森的嗎 樓上這些人智商要好好檢查一下了325F 07/13 19:14 推 dreamerV: 我想噓重工但是又想推推文326F 07/13 19:16 推 adk147852: 不意外327F 07/13 19:17 噓 zxc246812: 紅明顯 預覽圖是感染 不穿褲子的女生超可愛328F 07/13 19:18 → Tomatowei: 聯合製造不意外329F 07/13 19:19 → tigerandme: 聯合重工，造謠保證。蛆蛆崩潰~~330F 07/13 19:19 推 LeftShadow: \yee凱/\yee凱/\yee凱/331F 07/13 19:19 推 howl1475: 推，聯合製造業332F 07/13 19:20 推 howard1110: 中國製造業不意外333F 07/13 19:20 → GARRETH: 嘖嘖334F 07/13 19:21 噓 Bschord: 喵的 被標題婊了 製造新聞的是東森不是聯合335F 07/13 19:21 推 M013: 自己的新聞自己做336F 07/13 19:21 噓 jadecrystal: 紅明顯 1)網址是Nownews 今日新聞， 我不知道跟聯合 → jadecrystal: 有沒有關係 → jadecrystal: 2)內文說路透社，Google" Reuters, Ben Rhodes, US339F 07/13 19:22 噓 capitalofz: 傻孩子 AIT也不是正式官方機構啊340F 07/13 19:22 → jadecrystal: -ASEAN Business Council" 只有一篇簡略報導 → jadecrystal: http://tinyurl.com/hylbyam342F 07/13 19:22 U.S. says cannot afford to neglect or avoid South China Sea issue | Reuters The United States "simply cannot afford to neglect or avoid" the South China sea issue, the deputy national security advisor said on Tuesday, after an ... → jadecrystal: 而NOWNEWS 內文照片來源是中央社，再Google"中央社 → jadecrystal: 南海 白宮 羅茲"344F 07/13 19:22 推 a5245242003: 看到預覽圖點進來的，結果沒有圖，好奇是哪部漫畫345F 07/13 19:22 → jadecrystal: http://tinyurl.com/jmm3xb6346F 07/13 19:22 台艦巡弋南海 羅茲:勿以武力處理聲索影 | 國際 | 中央社即時新聞 CNA NEWS MOBILE （中央社記者鄭崇生華盛頓12日專電）美國白宮副國安顧問羅茲今天說，他不清楚台灣在南海仲裁後出動軍艦巡弋的相關情況，不便評論，但大原則是，美國要「奉勸勿以武力處理聲索主張」。中央社即時新聞 CNA NEWS MOBILE ... → jadecrystal: 發稿：2016/07/13 09:21 → jadecrystal: 更新：2016/07/13 11:19 → jadecrystal: 中央社記者鄭崇生華盛頓12日專電，應該是NOWNEWS的根 → jadecrystal: 據 → jadecrystal: 3)Google"聯合 南海 白宮 羅茲" → jadecrystal: http://tinyurl.com/jsuzqag352F 07/13 19:23 台艦巡弋南海 美方：勿以武力處理聲索 | 國際 | 即時 | 聯合新聞網 圖美國白宮副國安顧問羅茲今天說，他不清楚台灣在南海仲裁後出動軍艦巡弋的相關情況，不便評論，但大原則是，美國要「奉勸勿以武力... ... → jadecrystal: 2016-07-13 09:32 中央社 華盛頓12日專電 → jadecrystal: 可見亂源來自NOWNEWS記者黃日暉 (2016/07/13 10:01:2 → jadecrystal: 4) → jadecrystal: ，標題也是他們亂寫的356F 07/13 19:23 → mocca000: 聯合嘛 好像沒很意外357F 07/13 19:23 → jadecrystal: 4)yahoo奇摩新聞， sina新浪， yam 蕃薯藤都刊登NOWN → jadecrystal: EWS這篇新聞，好像有什麼共通點？ → jadecrystal: 5)NOWNEWS 現在的標題已經改成跟中央社一樣，不過內 → jadecrystal: 文還是"根據路透社報導"XDD361F 07/13 19:24 推 suusi: 這麼會編故事去寫小說啦，報新聞太委屈你了362F 07/13 19:24 噓 speedup: 請正名 妓者363F 07/13 19:24 推 weimr: 重工364F 07/13 19:25 推 Bschord: 推 jadecrystal 的整理365F 07/13 19:25 噓 tingpig: 一堆人沒仔細看就在罵聯合 笑死XDDDD366F 07/13 19:26 推 windfox6705: 統媒不意外367F 07/13 19:27 推 a5245242003: 看完內文了，我還是很好奇瀏覽圖啊QQ368F 07/13 19:28 推 Tamama56: 聯合，意外嗎？369F 07/13 19:28 推 rabbit0531: 聯合重工370F 07/13 19:29 噓 skuderic: 垃圾製造業371F 07/13 19:29 推 erichang: 推本文372F 07/13 19:29 推 david7112123: 推373F 07/13 19:30 推 pudge: 到底什麼時候會倒辣！社會亂源！374F 07/13 19:31 推 blargelp: 不意外 但回頭再看那篇說這聲明是拉抬台灣的更可笑375F 07/13 19:31 推 rickcoo: 垃圾報紙376F 07/13 19:32 推 F16V: 白安 畫一隻雞?377F 07/13 19:33 → a5245242003: 原來裡洽有人問了378F 07/13 19:33 推 linw310178: 垃圾379F 07/13 19:34 → emulators: 聯合重工刪文了嗎？380F 07/13 19:34 推 suiorisu: 法條就這樣放任這些媒體繼續散播不實新聞嗎？381F 07/13 19:35 噓 chenglons: 唉382F 07/13 19:36 推 ks2384im: 新聞亂報本來就不管啊 只會在那邊打馬賽克383F 07/13 19:37 推 qaz545rain: 這種行為非常的垃圾...384F 07/13 19:38 → ajan007: 台灣製造業385F 07/13 19:39 推 Felix0204: 製造業不意外386F 07/13 19:40 推 chenyihfu123: 看到shame shame笑了387F 07/13 19:40 推 TaiwanPriest: 重工不意外388F 07/13 19:41 推 molsmopuim: 聯合重工 意外嗎？389F 07/13 19:42 推 lslayer: 噁心聯合重工390F 07/13 19:44 推 zoonead: 聯合重工391F 07/13 19:44 → ians20025: 馬的，聯合重工392F 07/13 19:47 推 howl1475: 推聯合重工393F 07/13 19:49 噓 Sawilliam: 英文解讀不同而已吧 三明治更多垃圾標題394F 07/13 19:50 推 NVCat: 不意外啦 不過他們目的也達到了395F 07/13 19:51 推 mayfifth: 聯合重工 完全不意外396F 07/13 19:51 推 ihsun: 重工不意外397F 07/13 19:53 → iamsiusa1: 抱歉大家，我看作者內文爆卦，沒注意到他轉貼的本身報 → iamsiusa1: 導確實有搞錯 → iamsiusa1: 是我的錯，所以我現在去改標題，也提醒原作者打臉但指 → iamsiusa1: 錯媒體了401F 07/13 19:54 ※ 編輯: iamsiusa1 (49.214.148.208), 07/13/2016 19:56:31 推 a31670323: 垃圾報紙402F 07/13 19:59 → roxas: 所以說鄉民好操弄真的不假403F 07/13 20:00 推 wab56789: 統媒日常404F 07/13 20:03 推 a921584: 推405F 07/13 20:07 → luffy811214: 早就不看那個報紙了406F 07/13 20:07 推 vivian5171: 媒體製造業407F 07/13 20:08 → Bschord: 三明治有垃圾標題那就爆料出來讓大家推爆 增進公民參與嘛408F 07/13 20:14 推 Qpera: 一堆搞錯媒體媒體的白痴，證明鄉民智商低好煽動409F 07/13 20:16 推 ronshiju: 人民多是被動接收,媒體是主動製造又煽動控制嚴重多了410F 07/13 20:20 推 ichiroyap:411F 07/13 20:23 噓 fantacliff: 垃圾製造業412F 07/13 20:45 推 king22649: 媒體製造業413F 07/13 20:46 推 tsengchih: 新聞製造業不意外414F 07/13 20:48 推 jayang: 爛貨415F 07/13 20:49 噓 girlkissme: 聯合都嘛當笑話看哈哈哈416F 07/13 20:58 推 jsbptt: 統媒不意外 造假成性417F 07/13 21:00 推 a95921039: 自由超煽動的，奇怪了，這裏一堆dpp 黨工睜眼瞎418F 07/13 21:04 → gwenwoo: 台灣尚未成為聯合國會員國 中共對台飛彈有增無減419F 07/13 21:20 → dnserphim: 看到老長輩喜歡看聯合 就是一陣心酸 狗報這樣誤導人民 → dnserphim: 會有報應的 期待你們大樓放煙火的一天421F 07/13 21:24 → chanollili: 重點是新聞怎樣亂搞都沒事422F 07/13 21:30 推 C6H1206: 美國本來就是偽善者423F 07/13 21:33 → ninetofiver: 高調424F 07/13 21:39 推 HNO3: 黨工快來消毒呀425F 07/13 21:41 推 jasminebaby:426F 07/13 21:42 推 katana22: 聯合重工業，認證品質427F 07/13 21:43 噓 epidemic000: 霉體亂報 → epidemic000: 都不會有事 真好429F 07/13 21:46 推 eeveelugia2: 拜託 看到聯合就知道不能信了 還一堆人上當430F 07/13 21:48 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 6 目前人氣: 78 累積人氣: 14849　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: traume ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9vGu (￣︶￣)ｂ cga423, nrl952006, lolki, Sifox, kenny886927, smallfish 共 6 個人 說讚！ →japan168168　 6 小時以前 重工品質 →svksmart　 6 小時以前 唯恐天下不亂 →cga423　 6 小時以前 高調 →Rich58+2 6 小時以前 滯台支那報　　仇日仇美　　　想藉機挑動抗美抗日　　超級好笑 →qazw73613+1 6 小時以前 381之光不意外~ →nrl952006　 6 小時以前 不意外R →joecok+1 6 小時以前 祝 製造業的假新聞者 被天公伯收走 →lolki　 5 小時以前 早就說要學外語, 中文新聞都嘛不專業.... →nagame3148　 5 小時以前 鬼島妓者的智商,學外文是不可能的 →ifay-2 5 小時以前 ··· →aspeed　 5 小時以前 支那畜報不意外 →youzyam10z8　 5 小時以前 xddd沒黨的下詔...共黨雜種連自慰都沒辦法wwwww →tty1　 　(編輯過) 是不是要修法亂報的媒體抓個負責人出來跪針山，媽的，屎隨牠拉完就沒事喔？ →sunso9+1 5 小時以前 聯合報是台灣亂源 →morning-sun+1 5 小時以前 新聞製造業不意外 →xp1110　 4 小時以前 這回風向又變，大家又跟風了 →pla265-1 4 小時以前 他馬的........新政府不用打.......就很可恥了 !!!!!! →mazinkisa　 4 小時以前 聯合重工=中國屎爆=陰森新聞!! →yldl　 4 小時以前 聯合重工 →Han_Sen　 4 小時以前 聯合製造 →Steven_1122　 4 小時以前 哈哈~~明明是東森的~~一群人隨便就被帶風向帶去聯合了航海小子（留言） →lhy2410　 4 小時以前 這種製造業，沒有資格享有「第四權」！ →sin8143　 3 小時以前 聯合無恥新聞 →smallfish　 1 小時以前 說真的新聞製造業應該滾出台灣 應該立法 沒經查證 亂報導該罰錢之類的 還可以增加國家稅收 →huzc0606　 　(編輯過) nownews是有病嗎? 搞什麼製謠言 →blackacb　 2 分鐘以前 想要台灣人抗美抗日? 行阿,等支那畜跟滯台支那畜死光後再說 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.